In the object tracking method currently used in the electric device, a location of a target object of a next image is predicted and the target object is marked via a bounding box. The bounding box is an enclosed space surrounding the target object. For example, a target object of an image is classified to be a car, and a rectangle box is used to surround the car.
Currently, an efficient object classifying method with correct detection is one of targets to be achieved.